


Through Space and Time

by AnimeBanshee



Series: One Thousand Years in the Making [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Loyalty, Memory Loss, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBanshee/pseuds/AnimeBanshee
Summary: The sequel to Five More Seconds.The Knights have returned. Their memories are in tact. But can fate be beaten when they themselves don't think they're worthy of happiness?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru & Sailor Senshi, Chiba Mamoru & Shitennou, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou, Tsukino Usagi & Inner Senshi, Tsukino Usagi & Shitennou
Series: One Thousand Years in the Making [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Until the End

Princess Serenity - or rather Usagi as she demanded to be called - was an interesting girl. Full of life and love, just as they remembered. The Knights scrambling to kneel as she descended from the sky, only for her to raise a hand.

“Don’t even think about it.” Her voice even shocked the Senshi; she sounded so stern. But not two seconds passed before her face split warm smile. “You are finally together again. Do not stop on my account. I’m going to tease each and every one of you.” 

Chuckles, though wet with tears, were shared. Her sisters burying ever closer to the men they had lost over a thousand years ago. The men they had only just gotten back. The men they never wanted to be separated from ever again. 

The Knights were no better, easing slightly after mixed grumbles, the soothing caresses of their partners lessening the twisting in their souls. Warmth invading their senses for the first time in oh so long. Exhaustion piling upon exhaustion and for a moment, engulfed in the arms of those who loved them most, they could almost pretend the one person they were supposed to protect wasn’t in the hands of the enemy.

Almost.

But when the Princess’ face fell it hit everyone present like Jupiter’s lightning. A shock straight to the gut as she came to her knees in front of Kunzite.

“Is he alive?”

He looked toward his brothers, seeing the same guilt, the same pain in their eyes. Bowing his head. “The Legendary Silver Crystal saved him from my attack… but he was still badly injured. He had been in a coma while Beryl searched for the shard that entered his body, but she has used Metalia’s magic to make him her servant.” 

Cotton filled his mouth, tongue growing heavy. The next words like pulling his own teeth from his lips. “We failed him, highness. If we hadn’t tried to attack-” 

“Kunzite.” Her soft voice silences him. Venus’ gaze burning into her face as she pleads for her ruler to spare him, afraid that in her grief she might lose her head. Usagi’s eyes flick to her briefly, a tiny grin her only sign that she would never do such a thing before her focus is back on the silver haired general. Who honestly wants the punishment. Who knows his brothers are in agreement. They deserve it. They failed for so long. They gave into the darkness. They wished for happiness, but they knew better than to believe it belonged to them.

As if knowing what they were thinking, their beloved Senshi held on tighter. Hearts fluttering in their chests, screaming to be complete once more. The bonds only half fulfilled.

But now was not the time for such things. Usagi’s voice changing to that of Princess Serenity. “Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite. What has happened, both in this life and in the past, is not your fault. Endymion might not be here, but I know he would agree with me. You are not only his Knights, but his best friends, his family. Just as my guardians are to me.” A tiny hand came to rest on a broad shoulder. “When we save him, he is sure to tell you the same.”

They could only hope she was right. They  _ needed _ her to be right. 

But when he arrived, red shadows swirling over the deep blue, Kunzite thought his heart had been ripped out right along with Usagi’s. Swords wavering under the familiar face. This felt  _ wrong _ . They couldn’t fight their master. They wouldn’t. They had managed to stop Usagi before she could fall under Endo’s spell. Nephrite pushing himself in front of Jupiter when he turned to her in an attempt to enter the control room. Blocking the hypnotic abilities they knew to watch out for. But to raise a hand against the man they had sworn never to harm was going too far.

Yet, when Venus leapt in front of a blast meant for him, he thought he might have choked on the lump in his throat. Watching her body jerk and flail, a ragged gasp torn free before she crashed into his arms. Blurry gaze focused solely on his face. 

The two people he loved the most and he couldn’t do anything to stop their pain. Hopelessness a heavy boot set to crush his spirit, Beryl’s appearance sending panic through their very cores. Dancing around the room, trying to avoid any of her attacks in case they held the same energy as before. The same power to erase what they had finally gotten back, the power to make them puppets.

If they were lost again… would there be another chance? They doubted it. And so they leapt and tumbled. Ducking under each shockwave until the Holy Sword was summoned and the evil queen was dead, all thanks to the princess who cherished life above all else. Beryl reaching toward Endymion like he would actually care enough, in his state, to take her into his arms. Instead earning a passive glare while she turned to dust, scooping to pick up the fallen blade and take off running. 

The Knights’ cries mixed with that of the Princess, horror clear on eight faces when a portal swallowed both rulers, blond hair flying behind Usagi as she took off after Endymion like her life depended on it. Of course, the Shitennou knew where they had gone, so there was no need for searching aimlessly. The North Pole calling like an old friend, the mere sight of the frozen wasteland inverting their stomachs.

“Kunzite. It’s going to be okay.” Venus laced her hand through his, grip soft yet unyielding. Pulling him back to the present so he could drown in the seas of her eyes. Saying nothing, a single nod in response. Letting her keep him close until they flew through the mouth of the cavern that held all the worst memories this lifetime had to offer. Soaring past stalagmites and stalactites, straight toward the stone castle, the stone prison that had kept their souls locked away for the last few years.

All the while, it was like the same thought linked them all together. The distant flashes of light broken only by the swirling mass of Metalia’s body. Vowing death and destruction upon anyone who got close.

“I won’t fight you… I won’t-!” Usagi’s voice echoed from below as they finally got close enough to see Endymion, hand brewing with dark energy, aimed right for the blond’s heart. Tears slick on her face as she reached for the Holy Sword, purified and shining in all its glory, raising it high above her head.

“USAGI-CHAN-”

“NO!”

“DON’T!”

“USAGI!”

“MASTER!”

“ENDYMION!”

“STOP IT!” Luna’s cry sliced through the night, the cold… But it didn’t keep the blade from cutting him down, Endymion’s blood flying into the air. The world slowing down completely when Serenity turned it on herself. Unable to look away when she crumpled to the ground with him. Red pooling unhindered.

They landed quietly, just like the snow that rained down from above. Tears running down pale faces.

“Princess-”

“We were too late…” Venus took a small step forward, hand reaching, almost as if she expected her dear friend to pop up and say it was all a joke. An elaborate prank. Anything would be better than the truth. Her voice breaking under the strain of having to accept it was  _ over. _ The sound bouncing off the cavernous walls, splintering into a thousand pieces. “We weren’t reincarnated to repeat this moment!” 

Glaring at the roof, Kunzite’s eyes closed. Fingers curled into fists, nails digging into his calloused skin. Everytime… Every life time… Was this really the fate they had to follow? They would lay down their lives in a second, and yet, without fail, this was the outcome.

Would it ever end? Would the pain, the suffering, stop? Would happiness ever truly be within reach? Because there was no living without Endymion or his love. Metalia would destroy the Earth and them with it. There would be nothing left. Not even a speck to remember them by.

Was it too much to ask for the family they once had?

A flash of light held the answer. Blindingly bright as it chased away the darkness closing in on all sides. Shouts dying into awe when crystal erased the blood. A beautiful coffin, built out of the most powerful stone in the universe. And right in the enemy’s lair.

“We can’t let it-”

“Oh-! What a magnificent light!” Metalia swarmed down from above, a cloud of doom the Knights were intimately familiar with. Her body surging past them before any could make a sound, much less try to attack. Agony ripping through the contact, as if their souls were getting wrenched from their very bodies. “The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine!”

“No-! Usagi!” Luna? Artemis? When had they- 

The silver-haired Knight’s eyes blew wide when the Princess’ trusted feline leapt forward, Nephrite barely finding the strength to shove himself into her path. Pulling her to his body as the evil queen laughed. Twisting and swirling, while the brilliance of the Crystal vanished, swallowed in the mist. 

“They’re gone! A part of me! Now, watch as your planet dies!”

Red eyes glinting, victory already in her sights, she streamed toward the ceiling. Leaving the sword stained in red and a broken pack of guardians trembling under the weight of everything they were being faced with. The Knights feeling the cries of the Earth when the first touches of the foul monster reached her surface. Their nerves alight with her pain.

“We have to hurry.” Jadeite could barely stand, his connection with the planet stronger than anyone else’s. “If we don’t-”

“It’s alright.” Mars took to his side, her shoulder his to use, gentle as could be. “We won’t give up. Earth will not fall. Not today.”

“They aren’t gone. Usagi is strong. Mamoru is strong. They’ll fight.”

“They’re dead-” 

“Nephrite,” Jupiter cupped his cheek, stroking Luna’s fur as the cat sobbed, “have faith. We don’t stop. Not until we’re by their sides again.”

“She’s right.” Heaving himself to his feet, Kunzite summoned whatever strength he had left in his heart, eyes going naturally to Venus. The depth of her gaze showing so much he couldn’t even fathom what she was thinking. “They’re waiting for us. And we know better than anyone that those two are the ones who always need rescuing.”

Zoisite couldn’t hold back a chuckle, eyes a little watery, his hand tight around Mercury’s who hovered by his side. Lips pulled into a grin. Nephrite sucking in a long breath before he seemed to soften, fingers guiding Jupiter to his lips. The girl having no choice but to hold on. Jadeite murmuring his agreement when Mars shook her head, her eyes the only thing that let onto her amusement.

Venus came to his side, looking out over their teams with unbearable fondness… and sadness in her gaze. He wished more than anything he could wipe it away, but he was sure he looked the same. The only one who could completely understand the pressure that came with the choices a leader had to make. 

Her voice was quiet, so only he would hear. The others already getting into formation to teleport. “I love you, you know. That has never changed. Even after all this time.”

Oh, how he wished he could take her hand. Bring her far away from what was waiting for them on the other side. The barrier between them growing larger than he ever felt was possible.

“I love you too, Venus.” But he would not lie. Not now. He wasn’t the Knight of Affection to simply ignore the feelings that tore his heart into shreds. He just had to accept them… No matter how hard it pained him.

And together they completed the circle. Joining hands and allowing their minds to focus on the magic swirling in their chests, weak but still there. Still fighting. A golden glow launching them after Metalia, their combined powers launching out at her back.

She swatted them down like they were nothing but flies. “What more can you do? The ones who sustained you are gone! Die and be done with this!” 

Blasting them with energy meant to rip apart their cells and sap away the rest of their might. Their shouts of despair lost to the gale of a dying planet’s scream. Wintry winds chilling their fingertips as they watched their enemy spread across the skies, leaving only eternal gloom in her wake. Nothing left untouched.

It wouldn’t be long now. 

Yet… As he lay there, eyes blurry and barely functioning, Kunzite thought he heard a familiar voice. Tinged with amusement. A reminder of times long past, a time that had sustained him when nothing else could. 

“Master…”

“You hear him too?” Zoisite sounded uncertain; only fair when you might be hallucinating in your final moments.

“He’s calling to us.” Jadeite, usually so subdued in his emotions, sounded like he was a step away from throwing himself back into the fray. Plan or no plan, their prince needed them.

“Usagi too.” 

“We can’t stop, not now.”

“We have just a little bit of energy left. Let’s give it one last shot!” Pushing herself onto her elbows, bloodied and bruised but still his beautiful  _ Venus _ , her eyes shone with determination. “Give everything to them!”

They knew what she was suggesting. For the Senshi, using up the reserves in their pens meant throwing away their lives. And for the Shitennou, after being controlled for so long, their powers were at their lowest. Life gems a crack away from shattering. 

But for their rulers, nothing was too great a price.

They stood, swaying but tall, hands rising above their heads. Metalia’s mocks going unanswered as the eight loyal servants called upon every ounce of fire left in their veins. Kunzite whispering a goodbye that went unheard before they released the inferno brewing in their spirits. Silver eyes dimming as the attack was absorbed by the being who had decimated their futures once before. Souls brimming with the same wish.

_ Wake up! _


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not dead.

Hey, everyone. 

So, first things first. For those of you who have subscribed or who got excited when they got the update for this 'chapter', I apologize. I hope that by the end of this announcement that I will have answered any questions about updates that will come in the future, or anything else that might be on anyone's mind.

Thank you. You've been so patient with me and you've stuck by this story even though it's been silent for months now. Long story short, I have many things going on in my personal life, one of which I will go into detail on in a moment, but my motivation has been severely lacking lately. Both with college and life in general. That being said, all of my ongoing stories (After Everything being the only exception) will be on a formal hiatus from now on. After Everything, despite my best efforts, will be discontinued. This is due to my lack of ideas for the story and where it should go from the point it left off on. 

I am not saying I will not continue these stories. But I cannot promise dates. I'm sorry. But, it wouldn't surprise me if sometime this year I'll suddenly get inspiration at 3 in the morning on a random week day and dish out an actual chapter. 

However, I can offer a reasoning. For those of you who enjoy Marvel, this is where I would be very grateful if you kept reading. For those of you who love my Sailor Moon or Undertale works, you might not have interest, but I would love it if you read on as well.

For the last three years a friend and I have been working on a major project called the MSK. We finally decided a little over a year ago to post it for the public and all five, _finished _books are on our page [TheMSKProject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMSKProject/pseuds/TheMSKProject) or you can see some of our content on our tumblr page, [The MSK Team](https://themskteam.tumblr.com/)

We are still working on expanding the universe, but basically we rewrote five of the movies to fix the events of Infinity War, adding in three original characters. This has taken up a lot of time and effort and I'm very proud of where we've come with the project as of now.

Again, thank you for taking the time to read this, and if you decide to check out The MSK Project we welcome you :). I will do my best to come back to these stories when I find the time and the ideas to give them the attention they deserve. 

And for those of you who like Loki, he's a main character in the MSK and I promise he is treated _right_. 


End file.
